Don't Call It A Comeback
by Just Dessy
Summary: The 1000th episode of Monday Night Raw is live and a few Surprise guest makes an appearance!


**Don't Call It A Come Back**

**Summary:** The 1000th episode of Monday Night Raw is live and a few Surprise guest makes an appearance!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the wrestlers from any promotion.

* * *

"**Live from New York City, THIS IS MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" **Micheal Cole announced, the crowd went wild as the show began to get underway.

Backstage was chaos at it's worst. It appeared that there was going to be a short reforming of Dx for the evening an said members thought it would be funny to put green dye in a few shampoo bottles in the shower rooms. Dolph Ziggler was currently chasing Shawn Micheals around the group locker room; Shawn yelling at him that it would rinse out and that it's what he got for being cheap.

"When I get my hands on you!" Dolph screamed.

Shawn laughed, "You gotta catch me first, an even then I'll just give you some sweet chin music!"

Dolph cursed again an was about to throw a water bottle at the idiot before a screeching voice made everyone stop an cringe.

"Excuse me! I said EXCUSE ME! ...Thank you, now as you know its a special episode tonight and we all want it to be extra good so originally we were going to tell you the special guests for the night, we've decided against doing so for a genuine reaction. The exception to that is of course Shawn, Billy Gunn - the rest of DX and our Social Ambassador Charlie Sheen. Alright, let's get this show on the road...an one more thing, there's going to be a few returns to the roster tonight and the first of which is going to open the show." Vicky turned towards Dolph.

"Dolph, you've got two fights tonight...you're up first against the return." she smiled.

Dolph eyes widened. "Wait, what! Come on Vicky this isn't right...damn it this aint fair!"

"Aww, trouble in cougar town?" Shawn sniggered.

"Sonvabitch!"

* * *

"Cole, in all my years of announcing this great show I don't think I've ever seen a crowd so hyped before!" Jerry, The King, Lawler said.

"Me either, man I tell ya it brings me back...being here were it all started! Tonight is on fire!"

"Yeah, yeah Booker, but I can't wait to see who are all coming back for the night. Leading up we've had Vader, Sycho Sid an -"

Just then the Titiantron lit up as the entrance music for Evan Bourne swept across the crowd and they went wild.

"Oh my - I thought he was still out with injury!" Matt Striker said.

"Apparently not!"

The high flier was making his way down to the ring; slapping the hands of his fans an had a huge grin on his face. His trek to the ring was slowed down by the obvious black cast encasing his foot.

"**Hailing from St. Louis, Missouri and weighing in at 165 pounds, Evan Bourne!"**

"Well folks we're certainly gonna start the night off on a surprising note," Jerry said.

Cole snorted, "Well for the people who were under a rock, Bourne was injured in a car accident and not set to come back until November at the earliest."

"If that cast means anything, I don't think we're gonna see any high flying tonight from him." Booker said, scribbling away on a note pad.

Evan had finally made it in the ring and was holding a mic. The crowd was chanting his last name and he basked in it for a moment. He honestly didn't expect to receive such a pop, the tag team division was heating up, but it seemed he was missed all the same.

"Guys, guys...sad to say I'm not officially back...but I know someone who is!" Evan said, grinning.

Suddenly Booyaka 619 was heard and rushing out from behind the WWE logo was none other than Rey Mysterio. If Evan thought the crowd was loud before it grew impossibly louder as Rey made his way down the ramp, pausing to hug his younger fans and giving his spare mask to a little girl. Running up the steps he grasped his necklace, giving the cross a kiss before jumping over the top rope an making his way towards the turnbuckle, posing for the crowd.

"What! Rey's back?" King said, shocked.

"Obviously if he's in the ring...in ring gear," Cole responded dryly.

King waved him off, "Shut up Micheal."

"Folks it's been nearly a year and a half since the last time Mysterio has been in a ring due to injury and surgery, but it appears that he's back! I wonder if after all this time off if he'll be affected by ring rust?" Striker asked, turning to Booker.

"I don't know man, having come back from some nasty injuries myself I can tell you one thing; its takes a hellva long time to get used to that squared circle again, even longer to read your opponent and to feel confident in your body to preform the moves. If he can land one 619, we'll know he's back,"

In the ring Rey had turned towards Evan an gave the younger man a hug before he took the mic.

"Its been one crazy year!" Rey started, "An it's had its ups and downs,"

The audience were chanting 'What' with something else mixed in, most likely his name. He paused as he walked around the ring; Evan had made his way over to the announcers table an had taken a seat next to Striker.

"But I wanna tell the 619 nation that..."

An suddenly he was rudely interrupted by Vicky Guerrero, the booing began and this seemed to set her off even more.

"I said excuse me! This is not the Rey Mysterio show, there's better out here now and I have the best right here. Introducing The Show Off Dolph Ziggler!" Vicky smirked rudely towards the ring.

Dolph's music hit and he walked out slowly, over the weeks leading up to this episode his relationship with Vicky was rocky at best but this was getting out of hand. He needed a way out an one quick, creatives hadn't gotten with him on which direction to go with the match so maybe he could do what he did best, show off, before he jobbed to Mysterio.

"By the way, This is a Falls Count Anywhere match, Ref get out here!" Vicky announced.

As Dolph walked pass Vicky he glared at her, turning around to show his T-shirt logo he didn't have a chance as Rey ran up the ramp from behind knocking him down. The crowd ate it up and the bell was rung. Proceeding to stomp on him Dolph crawled back up the ramp and turned over knocking Rey's feet from under him and sending the masked man flying backwards as he tucked his body in a roll down the ramp. Dolph sat up, catching his breath as the ref checked on Rey.

This was going to be dirty, but he had another mysterious match later on tonight an he needed to end this one quickly. Having stood an made his way down to the still fallen Mysterio he didn't expect to get punched in the gut; repeatedly.

"I'm not sure if Vicky is the GM tonight, but it appears this match was made up by the board. For those of you just tuning into Monday Night Raw we've gotten underway for a Falls Count Anywhere match between Dolph Ziggler and the returning Rey Mysterio!" King said.

"If I haven't told ya before I'm not sure if Rey's got ring rust or not, but he better be on the look out because Ziggler is one sneaky Mo-"

"Oh no, Rey's taken a DDT outside the ring and Dolph looks like he's...wait, count out at 2 and a half!" Cole said.

"Speaking of two and a half, later on tonight FX star of upcoming sitcom 'Anger Management' Charlie Sheen will be making an appearance!"

"Striker you need to focus on this match an not your man crush on Sheen, sorry to say that he's taken by a few strippers!" Cole sneered.

Booker choked on his water as King laughed his ass off. Striker looked offended for his part and Evan was too adsorbed in the match to care. Outside the ring Dolph was showing off, one handed push ups as Rey withered in pain nearby. He knew he had to put Rey over, an that made him burn on the inside, but if Rey didn't get up soon he was going to have a hellva time trying to pull off a believable loss. He stood up, jeered at the crowd and shaking his hair. He strutted over towards Rey's prone figure and lifted him softly by his arm.

"Come on Rey," Dolph whispered, "don't make me win this when we know it's for you!"

That seemed to help a little and Rey powered out of what would have been another DDT, but the movement sent Dolph flying and Rey grabbed one of his flailing arms; pulling him back he took him down with a bulldog. Dolph laid twitching next to Rey as he rolled over an got up. He yelled at the crowd around the barricade and they screamed back; getting up on the outside of the ring he waited for Dolph to stand an when he did he ran, crashing into Dolph with a seated swanton.

"Booker, it's safe to say there's little ring rust on Rey." King said.

"Guys, we're nearly ten minutes into our first match tonight on the 1000th episode of Monday Night Raw and we are not being disappointed in the slightest!" said Striker.

"Not at all with the return of Rey Mysterio we've got a heated Falls Count Anywhere match going on between Rey and Dolph Ziggler, earlier on Ziggler was in control after falling victim to a surprise attack from behind by Rey Mysterio."

"Now Rey's in the pilot seat and ya know what, I'm impressed right now and it's safe to say Rey's gonna be making my top 5 list tonight." Booker said.

Cole turned towards Booker, "No one cares about your little list, what's trending world wide right now on Twitter is #Rey Mysterio and #Raw 1000!"

By now Rey had already pinned Dolph, Dolph powering out after the one count and both men were back inside the ring. Rey was setting up for a tilt a whirl when Dolph catch him with his knee to the gut. Rey landed with a crash an the crowd started to boo. Dolph jeered, getting down on the mat and rubbing Rey's face into the canvas before the ref pulled him off. Getting back down on the mat Dolph caught one of Rey's legs an put him in the half boston crab. Rey screamed in pain as his ankle and leg were twisted at an odd angle.

The ref was asking him if he was gonna tap, Rey screamed "No" and the crowd got behind him screaming "No, No, No!" and "Rey, Rey, Rey!". Dolph was screaming at them to all shut up and yanking his right leg more viciously. Some how Rey began twisting his body around until he was laying right side up under Dolph an used his legs to push him off. Rey rolled to the far side of the ring into a post and tried standing up, but his leg had went totally numb.

Caught up with his leg he hadn't noticed that Ziggler had gotten up nor that he was charging at him until he found himself victim to the legendary Stinger splash. Rey crumbled to the ground.

"Yeah! Me baby, ME!" Dolph yelled at the crowd.

He went for a pin and Rey was close enough to the ropes to get his foot up on the bottom rope before the three count. Dolph screamed in aggravation, punching the canvas.

"Right now Dolph needs to focus on pinning Rey. This boy could of capitalized if he just moved Rey a little more away from the ropes. This could have been his win." Booker shook his head.

"Yeah, now isn't the time to get mad. He needs to finish this and if there's anyone to get mad at it's himself, not the poor ring mat." King said to Booker.

"Are you serious...the Ring Mat, Lawler. Is it time for your medication?" Cole cocked an eyebrow.

King was about to reply before Striker interrupted saying, "Oh that's gotta hurt, Rey was going for a Moonsault and was at the wrong place at the right time for Dolph to catch him an use a Powerslam."

Dolph moved into a lazy, posing, cover and Rey easily powered out at one. Dolph was busy arguing with the ref that he didn't see Rey running towards the ring ropes in front of him until the ref moved out of the way and by then it was too late. Rey jumped into the top ropes and all Dolph could do was go with the flow of the move as Rey used the West Coast Pop and pinned him.

"No way..no way!" King yelled.

"Yeah, boy ONE, TWO, THREE!" Booker chanted with the crowd.

Rey's music started to play over the Titiantron and he sprung up letting the ref take his arm as the bell was rung.

"**Your winner, Rey Mysterio!" **

"Wow Cole, what a match! With a match like that I can't wait to see what's next,"

"You'll have to stay tuned to find out!" said Cole.

**TBC:**

I'll be posting a chapter every other day until the 1000th episode of Raw, which the last chapter will be uploaded. These are just the wishful matches and returns I want to see happen and I need to practice writing action in the ring.


End file.
